


Blurred Lines- An BDSM Omegaverse novella

by vocalspaz88



Category: Original Work, omegaverse - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bondage, Demons, Fluff and Smut, LGBT, M/M, Omega Verse, Rape/Non-con Elements, S&M, Smut, Superheroes, Supervillains, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocalspaz88/pseuds/vocalspaz88
Summary: Augustus Day is The Solar Wing, a child of the sun and sky, determined to protect his city and the people in it from a danger within a looming tower on the edge of the woods.Up in that tower Lucian's nerves are shot. As the eldest son of a Demon God his life had been charmed until The Solar Wing came along. Knocking his demon siblings silly, the hero had a way of charming Lucian from a far. The Solar Wing was a beautiful angel, he flew like a dove, but after a tense conversation with his father, it was now Lucian's job to destroy him.The submissive super steals the villain's heart, but when his father finds out and strips Lucian of his power, will he find Gus and fall in love all over again, or will he do what it takes to win back his favor?





	1. 1

The bond's were wrapped tight, roughly wound ropes biting viciously into his flesh. his arms, legs, and even his angelic white wings were tied, anchoring him unyielding to the hard metal chair. The chamber was dark, not a lick of sunlight to fuel him, something that made the omega's heart pound in fear. Augustus couldn't see, Augustus couldn't move, but he could hear the familiar foot steps as they echoed, drawing ever closer to where he sat in the center of the space. He could smell the Alpha's musk and it made him feel weak. /Some hero I am,/ He though bitterly, but even then his wits were slipping. He's been in that spot before and he already felt himself squirming, the anticipation causing involuntary shudders to ripple down his spine.

The footsteps stopped and Augustus's breath caught. His pulse went wild and he swore it stopped all together when he felt a single finger glide up from his throat to his chin. He gulped, breaths coming quicker as the touch moved down the curve of his neck, along his collar bone and down the front of his chest. Augustus shivered and a familiar chuckle filled his ears just before the hem of his shirt was gripped, yanked, and forced behind his head to expose his chest. "Stop," Augustus choked, feeling his body betray him with every bead of slick that formed between his cheeks. 

Augustus was The Solar Wing, a hero of the sun and sky, and yet there he sat gasping and squirming, body getting hotter every time his nemesis touched his skin. Master Morph, a shape shiftier only ever seen in the dead of night, captured The Solar Wing whenever they crossed paths. Morph was a demon. Augustus has only seen his true form a handful of times, but it was a sight he'd never forget. The dark gray skin, the wickedly curved horns, the yellow eyes and the raw muscle all haunted Augustus's dreams. In spite of the bitter hatred, the omega couldn't deny he had a burning need for the demon. He fought it, but he always wound up in the very same chamber, bound in the very same way with the very same claws toying mercilessly with his body.

He gasped when Morph's claws pinched and tugged on his nipples, pain mingling with desperate arousal and making hid body go stiff. "Morph stop it," Augustus panted. His will was quickly crumbling, and he couldn't even bring himself to shy away when he felt Morph's forked tongue stoking the outer shell of his ear. 

"Since when do you talk to me like that?" Morph purred, voice a deep rumble that seemed to shake Augustus's bones. "After all this time have you still not learned to behave?"

Claws sank into Augustus's ribs and he cried out, cheeks flushing scarlet. The sting of pain only served to further push him from into submission. He looked up, eyes searching the darkness fruitlessly until he finally met the demon's glowing, yellow eyes. The glow dimly illuminated the monster's striking features. He gripped Augustus by the chin, squeezing hard until his mouth was forced open. "What do you say?" Morph growled.

"Sorry, sir," Augustus gasped.

A sly smile spread onto Morph's face, and he ran the pads of his finger's over Augustus's bottom lip. The tender touch send Augustus over the edge, his eyes slipped closed and he let out a soft moan, mouth watering as Morph's fingers tormented his nerve endings.

Augustus's eyes remained closed until suddenly, there was light. He looked up again, seeing Morph's eyes hungrily roam his body. There wasn't a lot of light, and Morph was too smart to expose Augustus to sun, but it was enough for them to see. "I wanted to look at you," Morph explained, hooking his fingers on Augustus's cheek. He felt himself drooling, panting as if he were in heat, but he was too far gone to care. all regular brain activity had been replaced with blind lust, ever fiber of his being /aching/ for Morph to hurry up and take him. "You know I don't like it when you fight with my brothers," Morph was saying, staring down hungrily as Augustus licked and sucked at his fingers. "But I must say getting to see you is almost worth it."

Augustus's eyes remained closed until suddenly, there was light. He looked up again, seeing Morph's eyes hungrily roam his body. There wasn't a lot of light, and Morph was too smart to expose Augustus to sun, but it was enough for them to see. "I wanted to look at you," Morph explained, hooking his fingers on Augustus's cheek. He felt himself drooling, panting as if he were in heat, but he was too far gone to care. All regular brain activity had been replaced with blind lust, every fiber of his being aching for Morph to hurry up and take him. "You know I don't like it when you fight with my brothers," Morph was saying, staring down hungrily as Augustus licked and sucked at his fingers. "But I must say getting to see you is almost worth it."

The praise had Augustus buzzing with pride, but before he could murmur a response Morph pulled both fingers from his mouth, swiftly striking him across the face with a loud smack. "You may think you're a hero," Morph said, words harsh like shattered glass. "But I know what you really are. Do you know what you really are?"

Still reeling from the slap, Augustus loosely nodded his head stammering out a soft "Yes Sir," as Morph began unbuckling his belt. The words got lost somewhere in his throat, however, as he stared at the demon's crotch, hungry for the bulge that was growing there. Another slap pulled him from his stupor. "I'm..." Augustus gaped, stars dancing across his vision. "I'm a... a..."

"You're my filthy little slut," Morph hissed, moving his fingers through the omega's soft, blonde hair. "I don't care how hard you fight or how fast you fly, you will _always_ wind up right back here with me because you can't help yourself."

Augustus couldn't think. His gaze kept switching from Morph's glowing yellow eyes to the tent he was pitching in his pants. All Augustus knew was that he turned Morph on, and that alone made him soaking wet. He whined, struggling against the ties that held his hands not because he wanted to escape, but because he so desperately wanted to touch. Morph noticed his struggle and grinned. "Use your mouth."

Leaning in so fast he almost tipped his chair, Augustus stretched his neck out and gripped the Alpha's zipper with his teeth, yanking it down and nosing the fabric apart, reveling blood red boxers beneath. His mouth was on Morph in a second, kissing, licking, and sucking him through the thin fabric until he could hear the quickening of the Alpha's breaths. Augustus was drenched, slick soaking through his shorts and pooling on the chair beneath him. He wanted so badly to touch himself, to climb out of that chair and tackle Morph to the ground, but all he could move was his head. It took some difficulty, but Augustus managed to bite and tug until Morph's boxers were around his thighs, finally freeing his thick cock from its prison. He let out a moan and sucked the head of it into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks and bobbing his head.

The room was quickly filled with huffs, grunts, and slurps as Augustus sucked greedily at Morph's erection. The Alpha had a tight grip on him, fists tugging his hair by the roots and finally forcing Augustus's face down, pushing the tip of his dick down the omega's throat. Augustus gagged lightly, but he didn't falter. He gladly let Morph fuck his face, day dreaming about the mouthful of cum that was sure to follow. He didn't care that it was rough, it wouldn't have been the first time he's gotten a split lip from Morph, and he leaned into it wholeheartedly. He was so caught up in pleasuring the Alpha that he hardly even noticed the tugging at his ropes.

His shirt was yanked over his head and suddenly, he could move freely. Without skipping a beat he gripped the Alpha's massive cock with both hands, working the shaft with practiced skill and sucking hungrily on the tip. Morph groaned, a sound Augustus took as the greatest sort of praise, and very soon he heard Morph's breath catch in his throat. Without any further warning, Augustus was treated to a huge load of cum, the thick white fluid filling his cheeks until he swallowed, licking up every last drop.

As soon as his cock was clean Morph yanked Augustus up and out of the chair, knocking it over in his haste to get Augustus on his feet. The omega stumbled back against the wall, hitting his head with a loud smack but he hardly felt it, staring up at Morph with parted lips and hooded eyes. He was positively drooling, his cheeks and his thighs wet with slick even through his shorts. "What a cum hungry little whore you are," Morph taunted him. "I've hardly touched you and look at the sloppy mess you've made."

Augustus peeked beside him, seeing the upturned chair and the slick that was dripping off of it and onto the floor. His face went scarlet and he peered back at Morph, biting his lower lip. He knew he was wet, but he hadn't realized so much had brimmed over. Morph scoffed, slowly closing the distance between them like a cat on the prowl. Without a word he tormented, touching lightly all over Augustus's body and slowly ridding him of his clothes. Augustus paid no mind to the carelessness with which his mighty ensemble was cast aside. All he cared about was feeling Morph's claws biting into his flesh, tugging, groping and scratching as more of his naked body was exposed. He let out a loud cry when he felt teeth sinking into his shoulder, a familiar rush of fire like pain spreading through his veins. "Venom," Augustus choked. It was all he could do not to scream. Demon venom was agonizing, deadly if left to spread, and though he knew in the back of his mind that Morph wouldn't let it reach a fatal point, Augustus also knew the Alpha was extremely sadistic, and would have no trouble letting the wound fester and burn. Tears welled up in his eyes and finally he couldn't take it. He let out a blood curling scream, but the sick part of it was when Morph kissed him, he kissed back. Through the pain he tugged hungrily at the Alpha's clothes, rutting against his still hard groin. He took the pain because when he was hurting, Morph couldn't get enough of him.

Augustus hiccupped into the kisses and Morph pulled back just enough to look at him and smile, leaning back in to lick the tears from the omega's face. "Seeing you like this is just too good to take," He purred, slowly shrugging out of his shirt and stepping out of his pants. "It makes me crazy."

Augustus drew in a shuddering breath, cheeks wet with tears and body trembling. Morph produced a bottle from behind his back and leaned in, rocking his hips against Augustus while carefully dripping cold liquid over the aching bite. The pain from the venom vanished, leaving nothing but a dull ache in its place and Augustus collapsed in relief, only staying on his feet because the wall was supporting his weight. He didn't get any time to recover, however, because as soon as the bite had been tended Morph was fucking him. There was no preparation, no warning, it was just the Alpha's hard dick slamming into his ass with inhuman force. The sudden intrusion hurt, Augustus was very tight, but he was so soaked that Morph slid in easily. Augustus didn't mind that sort of pain. In fact, he craved it. He could feel the rough, raw, bone rattling passion with every thrust of Morph's hips. It only heightened his pleasure, and even though he cried out with every thrust, to stop would be the last thing he wanted.

Morph had stamina like no Alpha Augustus had ever known, able to cum over, and over, and over again without ever going soft. He wondered if it had to do with his immortality, maybe his demon blood, but whatever it was it allowed them to go at it like rabbits every time Augustus was captured.

The worst part was that in the moment, Augustus didn't even feel guilty about it.

He mewled in pleasure even as Morph pulled out and flipped them around. He slammed Augustus into the wall face first, gripping him by the hips and continuing to pound into his tight, muscled ass. Augustus was seeing stars from the impact with the way, but even as Morph hooked his fingers in Augustus's cheek, forcing his mouth open and drool to dribble down his chin, all he could do was moan and beg for more. He was on the very edge of climax, babbling that he was close, so close, as he reached in front of him to sloppily rub his stiff dick.

He'd hardly touched it though before Morph had a hold of his wrist and was bending it backwards, forcing his arm to move in the most unnatural way. Augustus screamed in pain. "I don't like when you touch my things," Morph stated calmly. "Don't make that mistake again."

"Yes sir," Augustus gulped, keeping his hands pressed safely against the wall.

A merciless grip on his balls kept Augustus's release at bay, leaving him gasping when Morph finally started moving again. They quickly found their rhythm again, Morph finding every excuse to claw, slap, or bite him. Morph kept him on the edge, always denying him his climax at the very last second. Augustus felt like he was going to explode. His whole pelvis was aching, body desperate to relieve the pressure that had been building. Tears spilled from his eyes once again and he begged, pleading with Morph to let him cum until finally, the Alpha loosened his grip. After that it only took two more thrusts for Augustus to burst, his cum splattering the wall with white in a nearly alarming amount.

After that, he had no strength left. He slipped down the wall and onto the floor, laying limp like a corpse as he panted for breath. He was exhausted, but Morph wasn't finished with him yet.

Not even close.

Augustus whimpered when he was turned around, his hips dragged up to meet the Alpha's greedy thrusts. He was dizzied by the over stimulation, every movement of Morph inside him had him shuddering and convulsing, clawing uncontrollably at the hard floor. Every few minutes of this he'd find himself shaking through another orgasm, every one of them making his head spin. Morph emptied into him countless times as well, seeming to grow more aggressive with each load until eventually Augustus couldn't take it anymore. His eyes slipped closed and a familiar blackness sucked him in, blocking out everything but the dull throb of his aching body.

When he opened his eyes again, he felt new.

Sitting up, he found that his body was till in pretty rough shape. His skin was full of bites, cuts and bruises and his thighs still ached from his efforts the night before. He didn’t even want to think about how much pain his backside was in, and yet, thinking about it made him feel warm.

Also making him feel warm, was the sunshine pouring in on him through the open sky light. This room was nothing like the dark chamber he'd been in the night before. He sat now in a small yet lovely suit, furnished with a soft bed, a couple of chairs and a chest of drawers all empty. The colors were light, the room felt open, and whenever Augustus fell prey to Morph's intentions, and he found himself there without fail come morning, his clothes clean and folded up on a chair.

It was truly strange, but Augustus was long used to it by then.

After resting up a bit, he got up, stretched, and absorbed as much of the sun's light as he could before getting dressed. The sun was what gave him his power, letting him not only spread his large white wings and fly. But wield fire and heat with his bare hands. Down in the city where he lived he was quite the hero, admired by all, unstoppable. Protecting those people was his greatest priority, and yet, whenever his fights took him past the city limits and into the foothills of that nearby mountain, he without fail found himself knocked out, waking up in that very same chamber tied to that very same chair.

Shaking off the guilt Augustus spread his impressive wingspan and took off, flying up and out through the open sky light. He couldn't help but wonder why it was always left open that way, and why he always woke up feeling so... nurtured. Master Morph was his nemesis, and yet... they had something between them. It haunted him on his entire flight home.

Thankfully when he arrived, the house was quiet. He lived with his family, he was only sixteen, and the small house was usually full of noise and laughter from his mother, and his three little sisters. They didn't like it when he came home all beaten and bruised, especially his mother. It was still silent in the halls, so he quickly crept up the stairs, wings wrapped around himself as if the soft white feathers could block out the sound of his steps. When he got to his room he flopped down face first into bed, folding up his wings and letting them mold to his body, disappearing until they were nothing but white ink tattoos hidden against his skin. He didn't know how long after he'd passed out Morph continued to use him, and he didn't know how long he'd slept in that cozy suite, but even after absorbing fresh, morning sunlight, Augustus was dead tired. He snored for a few hours or so until the pitter-pattering of feet woke him from his rest. There were loud giggles followed not so closely by a soft, exasperated sigh. His family was awake. He cracked a smile, feeling the pain of both a black eye and a busted lip as he did so. He knew his mom was going to be worried, but she knew of his double life. She understood why he came home so battered.

Bracing himself for the agony that walking would bring, Augustus pushed himself off of his bed, changed into some sweats and a tee shirt, and emerged into the hall.

"Gus, Gus!"

He looked down and saw his sisters, all still in their pajamas, huddled around his legs. Lilly, Lani, and Lyra. Lani, the only Alpha in the family, fearlessly launched herself at Gus and climbed up his body. “Did you win?” She demanded, poking at his bruises and cuts. “Did you beat the bad guy?”

An image of Morph’s cock in his mouth flashed through his mind. He blushed, shrugging his shoulders as he scooped the girls into his arms. “Well, kind of.”

“You look like you lost,” Lilly chirped.”

“Wow, thanks.”

“She’s right.”

Gus looked up from his armful of sisters and saw his mother, Gwen, moving tiredly down the hall. Her eyes were tired and her strawberry blonde hair was tied up in a ratty bun. When she saw Gus the fatigue she displayed only worsened. “You do look like you took a few hits.”

He could almost feel his head smacking into the wall like it had the night before. “You could say that,” He mumbled evasively.

“Can I assume you’ll be missing school today?”

“No, no!” Gus insisted, dropping the girls and moving closer to his Mom. “I can go, really, its fine! I’m so behind already.”

Gwen’s eyes, however, missed nothing. “You’re limping again,” She stated bluntly.

Gus’s face flushed. “I… uh….”

“You,” Gwen said sternly. “Are going straight back upstairs and to bed. I’ll have the girls bring you some breakfast. Got that”

He knew it was pointless to argue. “Yes, Mom.”

Her hard expression went soft and she crossed the hall to hug him, running her fingers through his hair like she'd do when he was little. "You're so strong," She told him. "Everything about you is strong, and I know you can handle it but....I just can't help but feel like it isn’t fair. Why should MY baby have to save the whole world?"

It was a question they always found themselves coming back to. No one knew where Gus got his powers. He was adopted, all of Gwen's kids were, and when she'd met Gus the only thing strange about him were the white markings on his back and shoulders, like angel wings tattooed onto his skin. He'd been lost in the streets with no memory, only four years old. How could she have known what he was? "If you'd known when we'd met what I was," Gus mumbled. "Would you have still taken me in?"

He saw her heart break in her eyes. ""A baby as cute and as sweet as you?" She asked. "I was always meant to be your mother."

He nodded, tucking his head into her neck. He had to hunch over to do so, he was very tall for an omega, but she still managed to cuddle him as if he were no older than the triplets. She kissed the top of his head. "Go to bed my little sunspot. The bad guys can wait."

"My quiz sure won't."

"Bed!"

The girls erupted into giggles and Gus sighed, uncurling himself from the hug and shuffling back towards his bedroom. He could feel Gwen's eyes on him and he tried very hard to hide his limp. He couldn't imagine how she'd react if she knew what was causing it.

Once closed up in his room he laid down and sank into his bed. He tried to fall asleep and get some rest, but his whole body was aching. Morph was always rough with him, never stopping and never holding back, and Gus wished he could truthfully say that upset him, but all the pain did was make him horny. That was what upset him.

Gus tried not to focus on the throbbing of his ass, or the aching of his thighs but he couldn't clear his mind. School was one of the only things that could distract him from his raging sex drive, but even that sometimes wasn't enough. It was like he was in heat all the time.

Before he could stop himself he was glancing at his bedroom door, making sure it was locked before slipping his hand down the front of his sweats and palming his half hard dick through his boxers. He bit his lip, stifling a gasp as his arousal grew. There was guilt laced with his pleasure as he remembered how Morph had bent his arm out of shape for touching himself the night before, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't /think/ let alone fall asleep. He made it fast, paying special attention to this tip of his length and slipping three fingers into his slippery hole. With no demon there to deny him, he climaxed very quickly and though he felt better, there was still a nagging part of him that felt unsatisfied. He needed more, and he feared he always would.

Still, after the release he was calm enough to clean up, close his eyes and nap, waking only when the triplets stampeded in to bring him oatmeal and toast. He spent most of his day tending to his injuries and trying to sleep, wanting to recover swiftly so he could get to school at least /once/ before the weekend. His teachers were probably livid, piles of missed tests and classwork probably cluttered their desk. He was dreading it, especially knowing he couldn't even give a fair explanation.

"I could always home school you," Gwen offered the next morning as he gathered his school things. "It's not like you can tell you're teachers you're skipping school to fight crime."

"Everyone believes The Solar Wing is like twenty five," Gus complained. "The city doesn't know I've got homework to do.”

"That's because you've gotten so tall and so strong!" Gwen said. "Honestly, I've never met an omega quite so fit."

Gus felt his heart sink. "What, are you saying I don't look like an omega?"

"Oh honey, you're beautiful. Don’t take it that way," Gwen shushed him. "All I'm saying is you're not my baby sun spot anymore. You're so big now."

"Mom, I'm always going to be your baby sun spot," He said, smiling at the nickname. His mother has called him that ever since they discovered his powers, which was farther back than he could even remember. Gwen hugged him and he winced, her squeezing arms digging into his bandaged ribs.

She gave him a look of disbelief. "Augustus Maxwell Day, you get on that bus before I drag you to the emergency room by your wings _so help me god_!"

Expression guilty, Gus ducked out of his mother's reach and made a beeline for the door, jogging down the sidewalk and to the bus stop where all the other students were already getting on. There were whispers, people talking about his bruises, noticing his bandages.

_"He's walking with a limp again."_

_"He must get pummeled at home."_

_"Maybe his mum is a drunk."_

_"Do you think he's in a gang?"_

_"He's awfully big for an omega...."_

His face went red and he looked down at his shoes as he walked. Being different, he was learning, could be extremely isolating.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Lucian had a bit of a complex when it came to his father. In spite of the staggeringly powerful demon lord that he was, he grew up very coddled compared to his siblings. His father Lucifer had one moment of vulnerability, one blip of time where his hard exterior had melted away. Lucifer had fallen in love with a mortal, a teacher, and omega who had been beautiful inside and out. They'd fallen in love, and had a son. In the mortal world Lucian was raised by his mother, while his father was off fulfilling the duties of a demon god. It had been a charmed life until he'd come of age, his demon blood taking over his body.  
His mother dissipated shortly after that.  
As a result of this, Lucian had more humanity than his siblings. He was introverted, reserved, and honestly had no desire to fight, or to rule. Instead he worked running his father's tower, a desk job really, telling everyone what to do and wasting the day away with his nose in a book while his father dealt with matters in the underworld.  
Never in history had a more socially unaware demon existed.  
In spite of his mild nature and much to Lucian's dismay, his father favored him over his siblings. He reminded Lucifer of his mother, an omega the god would always think back on with fondness. He didn't push Lucian, instead he had more children, bringing omega's into the tower and breeding them until their deaths in order to fill the world with monsters, little morphlings he could control. Lucian was different, Lucian thought independently and as his first born was more powerful than any of his siblings. He could resist the compulsion he felt to obey his father's orders, and yet after his quiet, mortal childhood, his father could terrify him into doing almost anything.  
It all worked out fine until The Solar Wing showed up.  
Never before had these monsters of darkness met such a match. A being of sun and sky, dazzling and pure, knocked them left and right with ease. The omega protected the perimeters of his adored city with all his might, and Lucian found himself fascinated by such an unfamiliar force.  
He watched him, studied him, often slinking down to the mortal world in disguise just to get a look at him. A morph of hi size and strength, however, never went unnoticed for long. Always, Lucian retreated back to the tower, head spinning with thoughts of feathers and light.  
His interest quickly became an obsession. It was morning when Lucian left the tower, a very unusual move for his kind. They were easier to spot in the sun, which was dangerous with The Solar Wing out and about, but Lucian wasn't planning to attack. He slipped out of tower as a rolling cloud of smoke, tumbling across the forest floor on the overgrown path towards the city. When he reached the edge of the trees he changed, shifting into a black cat and trotting lightly along the sidewalk. It was early, the city was quiet, but Lucian knew where to find his muse. He'd done this countless times.  
Paws quick on the pavement, Lucian moved through the city with practiced ease, staying in the shadows so his wavering, translucent form went unnoticed by the few people already on the streets. He heard the thick /dong/ of the clock tower's bell. Once, twice, three times and four times it chimed, signaling the early hour and just like clockwork there he was. Up on the top of the tower, free like a bird The Solar Wing flew, circling the city from above. Feeling a shudder Lucian changed again, becoming a black falcon and following close behind him. Wing flew beautifully, and Lucian felt happy watching him. He ached to meet him, speak with him, and spend time basking in the purity of his aura. Everything about Wing reminded Lucian of the mortal life he missed.  
After the flight Lucian hurried back to the tower, hoping to get back to his suite before his father or siblings woke up. He slipped in easily, returning to his natural form and creeping through the echoing halls. He reached his room quickly, but couldn't shake the feeling of prying eyes on him.  
As soon as the door clicked shut his blood went cold.  
"Lucian."  
He whipped around, yellow eyes wide like dinner plates as he looked up at the towering beast that was his father. It wasn't often that Lucifer visited the tower, and the god's true form was difficult for even Lucian to look upon. He felt like the weight of the world was pressing down on him, haunting voices whispering him into submission. He tried not to break eye contact, but as usual, he failed. "Father," He managed.  
"I know your secret," Lucifer rumbled. His voice was deep and gravely, like the sound of rocks tumbling down a mountain. Each word was punctuated with the force of colliding boulders.  
A vision of feathers and blue sky danced behind Lucian's eyes. He gulped. "I don't have any secrets, Father."  
"Ahh but you do," The god countered, seeming more amused than anything else. "Honestly, boy, I'm surprised it took this long. I always knew you'd turn out this way."  
Lucian recalled the lofty joy he felt as he flew behind The Solar Wing. "You... Did?"  
"Of course," He bellowed. "As soon as I saw you stalking that little dove I knew I didn't have to worry about you anymore."  
His train of thought seemed to hit a wall. "Wait, what?"  
"All your life you've been so soft, too much like your mother," He chortled. "But look at you now, taking the initiative, tailing your enemy. So smart of you! With you gathering information this way, you'll be able to take him out without a struggle, I'm sure of it."  
"Take him out?"  
"Sure! He's been tormenting your brothers and sisters for far too long. The time for action has come, you've learned enough."  
"But father, I can't just-"  
"Sure you can!" He bellowed. "Don't be so modest! You're my first born, you can do anything. Take care of it, son. I'm counting on you."  
"But-"  
/"Take care of it."/  
The weight of his father's command was crushing, and his face twisted as if in pain. Lucifer smiled and nodded, clapping Lucian so hard on the shoulder that he wobbled. "That's my boy," He rumbled, and with that he disappeared into the hall, leaving Lucian with a migraine and a stomach full of dread.  
The creature he so admired was now his very first target.  
Over the following weeks Lucian changed his habits very little. He still rose early every morning to watch The Solar Wing fly the perimeter of the city, always feeling that tug in his gut compelling him to strike, but never quite able to. Disturbing that beautiful omega's flight seemed criminal. He often had to remind himself what he was, he was a demon of hell, and yet he had such a soft spot. It wasn't as if he were incapable of brutality, during his time in the mortal world he often met up with human omegas and never was he gentle with them. He was a mellow Alpha, that much was obvious, but when it came to sexual interactions he had quite the mean streak. Lucian was very sadistic in his pleasures, why couldn't he apply that aggression to his day to day life?  
Every morning he watched that little dove fly, and every morning he returned home smitten and empty handed.  
He knew his father was watching him closely, Lucian had to alter his strategy somehow. Desperate for a change he started going into the world more often, throwing caution to the wind as he trolled the city in search of The Solar Wing, often with a small group of morphlings flanking him the whole time. It did the trick, cries from the streets of the morphlings and their master quickly drawing out their hero. As soon as Lucian saw him, however, he retreated to the woods, letting his brothers and sisters handle the fight.  
The battle raged on and Lucian couldn't look away, fixated on the way Wing moved. The morphlings were no match for The Solar Wing on their own, but in a pack they were slowly gaining on him, backing the hero towards the woods where their Master hid. Lucian met Wing's eyes and felt a spark between them. The moment of distraction was all it took, however, and before Lucian could react one of his morphlings had smacked The Solar wing hard in the back of the head, sending him falling back to earth, wings hanging limp and useless from his back.  
"Out of the way, nobody touch him," Lucian growled, feeling a bit of the power his father commanded laced in his own words. "Back!" He snarled. "I'll take care of it."  
The morphlings hesitated, but even from Lucian that power was too strong for them to ignore. Following their orders they kept their distance, one by one drifting back towards the tower to recover from the fight.  
Lucian took an alternate route. He carried Wing in his arms, taking him down the overgrown path and around the back of the tower. Up at the very top of the tower, were rooms only Lucian and his father could access. Among them were Lucian's room, a room that would have been his mothers, and a large, dark chamber in which Lucian stored his books. This is the chamber he took Wing to, pulling up a hard, metal chair and tying him up with thick, strong ropes. "I've got you now," Lucian mumbled, talking mostly to himself. He pulled the ropes tight, the fibers cutting into the omega's skin. He was going to make his father proud. He knotted the ropes at the hands, legs, neck and wings, ensuring The Solar Wing would be entirely immobile. While he was securing his wings the hero stirred, shocking Lucian into stillness as his head lifted briefly before lolling to the other side, limp once again. The movement had been slight, but it had been enough for the omega's hair to fall away from his face, relieving such angelic features that Lucian felt a pant in his chest. Wing had blonde hair, full lips, olive toned skin and long, delicate lashes. He leaned close, reaching out a hand to lift Wing's chin, turning his face upwards to get a better look. He was so beautiful Lucian could hardly breathe. He felt conflicted. Part of him wanted to finish the job, eliminate him like father wanted so this all-consuming obsession would end. The other part of him wanted to bring him upstairs, open the sky light, and let him go. His emotions were at war, but when The Solar Wing looked up, opening eyes bluer than the sky, Lucian knew what he was going to do in an instant.  
Lucian was going to have some fun.  
A wicked grin spread across his face and Wing jerked back at the sight, breaths coming quicker as his innocent eyes darted frantically around the dimly lit chamber. "Who are you?" He stuttered. "Where am I?"  
"Master of the morphs," Lucian stated, circling the omega's chair. He let his hand brush the omega's chest, claws teasing the fabric as he passed. "You're in my tower."  
Wing gulped. "You're going to kill me?"  
Lucian stopped, leaning his hands on the arms of the chair and leaning in close. Their noses almost touched, and the smell of him was intoxicating. "I could," Lucian said. "I should, in fact. But that seems like an awful waste."  
Heart thumping hard in his chest, he gripped Wing by the neck and squeezed. Wing struggled and gasped, pupils blowing wide in fear as his head was tilted up. His wings twitched against the ropes that bound them.  
Trying not to grin, Lucian swooped in and pressed his mouth to Wing's, kissing with such force that he quickly tasted blood. The omega fought hard, squirming aggressively against his ties but the ropes were too strong and he couldn't move. Without the sunlight he was powerless, and when Lucian pulled back Wing was breathing hard, tears streaming down his cheeks. He looked so attractive that way that Lucian almost missed a vital detail. During their kiss, the smell of slick had reached Lucian's nose and one glance showed that Wing's body had responded positively to the forced kiss.  
Lucian hadn't ever been so infatuated in his life.  
Going in for more, Lucian dragged his mouth up and down the omega's exposed neck, feeling him shiver and shake as his hands roamed his constricted body. "Let me go," Wing begged, but Lucian ignored him, digging his teeth into the omega's flesh.  
He screamed in agony as Lucian's venom seeped into his bloodstream. He knew it was deadly, and he was sure Wing knew it too, but Lucian had no intentions of letting him die that way. Something about the pain however just got Lucian going, his cock rock hard over the sound of the hero's screams. He reached down, palming the front of Wing's shorts until gasps joined the screams of pain. Lucian wasn't the only one getting off on this. "I could let you die you know," Lucian whispered. "The rewards would be great if I did."  
Wing couldn't speak, all he could do was struggle to breath, his big blue eyes fixed on Lucian, silently begging. The thing was, however, Lucian wasn't sure if Wing was begging for him to end the pain, or begging him for something more.  
The flush of his cheeks, the swell of his pupils and the way his lips were parted made Lucian believe it was the later. He knew he could suck the venom out, but there was something else he wanted to try first. He gripped Wing by his cheeks, forcing his mouth open and shoving two fingers inside. Lucian watched, awestruck as the omega immediately began sucking them, wetting them submissively with his tongue. This omega was sending a very clear message, and Lucian did not intend to ignore it. He withdrew his fingers, smirking as Wing whined in protest, tongue lolling adorably out of his mouth. Without Lucian's fingers to focus on he seemed to remember the venom and writhed, gasping in his seat. The movements had changed, however, and it didn't so much seem like he was trying to escape, it seemed more likely that he was humping the chair, desperate for attention. The change made Lucian groan and he leaned in close, mouth to the bleeding wound he'd made as he sucked the venom, drinking until Wing's blood ran clean. His head felt heavy and light at the same time, the intoxicating effect of human blood taking hold. "Untie me," Wing was begging as soon as he could speak. "Please, God please..."  
Lucian snickered. "You think I'm going to let you go?" He asked, stepping closer and gripping Wing by the chin. In that chair, the omega's face was exactly the same height as Lucian's groin. He jerked the omega's chin up, meeting his eyes with a grin. He dug his claws in and Wing let out a sound halfway between a screech and a moan, all traces of intelligence slipping from his eyes. He was panting, able to turn his head just enough to touch his tongue to the heel of Lucian's hand, endearingly licking the skin there. The way his mouth hung open was absolutely lewd, and without thinking Lucian was opening up the front of his pants, freeing his erection from the constricting fabric.  
Shocking them both, The omega jerked free of Lucian's hold and devoured his cock, running his tongue up and down the shaft and pressing sloppy, open mouthed kisses wherever he could reach. Lucian grunted, grinding his teeth together to contain the embarrassing moans of pleasure that were building within him. He gripped Wing by the hair with both hands, tugging hard art the roots and forcing his head down until the tip of his nose touched Lucian's pelvic bone. Wing coughed and gagged around his throat full of dick but even through the tears there was a hunger in his eyes. Lucian rocked his hips, fucking the omega's face without even a pinch of caution. His groans of pleasure mingled with Wing's gagging and whining very nicely, and it quickly drove Lucian to his limit. Without a warning he came, shooting a thick load of jizz straight down The Solar Wing's throat. When he withdrew the omega coughed violently, still gagging as globs of cum dribbled from his mouth and down his chin. The sight had Lucian stroking himself hard, sending another rope of cum flying at Wing's face. He reached down, collecting the cum on his fingers and smearing it generously across Wing's lower lip. His fingers were eaten up, Wing's greedy tongue drawing them in and licking them spotless. He let out a pitiful whimper, hands weakly struggling against the ropes.  
Maybe it was the blood, maybe it was the desire, and maybe it was that desperate look in Wing's eyes but something possessed Lucian to untie him. As soon as he could freely move Wing was reaching, tugging on Lucian's close and dragging him closer. His full lips parted and he grabbed Lucian's cock with both hands, rubbing and squeezing while his tongue clumsily chased the tip.  
Lucian sucked in a shaky breath. "Enough," he gasped, shoving Wing's face away. "Enough!"  
He'd pushed the omega with so much force it sent both him and the chair sprawling. The movement stirred the air enough for Lucian to catch a whiff of slick. He got down on the floor, crawling towards the little dove and tearing off his clothes piece by piece. Wing twitched and gasped wherever his bare skin was touched, and once Lucian had his shorts down it was obvious why. Wing was rock hard and sopping wet, thighs glistening from his arousal. Lucian felt a low growl rumble in his chest as he loomed over the naked hero, hands roaming his bare skin and groping with bruising strength. He hiked up on of Wing's thighs, bringing his head down to lick up some of the slick that had wet them. Wing mewled in pleasure and he squeezed harder, digging his claws into muscled flesh, Wing's head rolled back as the skin was broken, soft whimpers slipping from him consistently.  
Stripping out of his clothes, Lucian worked his way up the omega's body, pinching, scratching, tweaking and tugging until they were eye to eye. He ran his hand up the omega's throat, feeling him gulp as his grip tightened. The Alpha rolled his hips and Wing moaned breathlessly, the sound cut off as Lucian crushed his airways in his strong hand. He humped Wing until his eyes crossed, only then releasing his neck and letting him breathe. Wing fixed him with a dazed expression, panting as their cocks ground together with every push of Lucian's hips. Then, without warning Lucian gripped both of Wing's thighs, prying them apart with unnecessary force. Lucian positioned himself behind Wing, fitting his hips between the omega's thighs and thrusting upwards, forcing his thick cock straight into Wing's opening. He could tell at once Wing had been a virgin, the omega's ass squeezed him tight and he sucked in a shaky breath. Lucian didn't even pause, and thanks to the gushing slick he moved easily, slamming relentlessly into Wing as the sloppy sounds of skin slapping skin filled the chamber. The omega began to cry out, a mixture of pain and pleasure taking over his senses and Lucian lost himself in the movements, thrusting deep inside wing until he screamed.  
It didn't take long for the omega to bust, writing as his orgasm took over, body squeezing Lucian like mad but he wasn't done. Lucian didn't even slow down, instead finding himself egged on by the involuntary spasms of Wing's body. He kept it up until he finished too, filling the omega up with his cum until it oozed out around him. He pulled out, his dick making a sloppy, wet sound as it slipped from Wing's ass but he still wasn't done. His cock was as hard as ever and he pushed Wing onto his stomach, grabbing him by the feathers and yanking. The sound he got in response was intoxicating and he grabbed the omega's hip with his free hand, dragging him up until he could line their bodies up again. Still trembling from his last orgasm, Wing screamed when Lucian started fucking him again, fingertips digging helplessly into the floor as his body was pushed to its limits. Before Lucian was even close the omega' was gasping through another orgasm, a mixture of cum and slick dribbling to the floor beneath them. Still, he got no rest.  
Peak after peak, position after position Lucian kept going, fucking Wing deep into the night without ever slowing down. He lost count of how many times he'd emptied himself into Wing, only stopping when his hips were sore.  
His little dove was out cold, pure white feathers sticky with both dried, and fresh cum.  
A little breathless but feeling extremely satisfied, Lucian stood, almost slipping in their mess and picked Wing up. He carried the omega higher up into the tower, yawning all the way until they reached the suite that would have been his mother's. It had never been touched, but Lucian thought it'd suit The Solar Wing. He laid him down, cleaned them both up, and tucked him into the bed. He even went back down to the chamber for Wing's clothes, a colorful little costume with varying shades of blue, a bright sun, and a pair of tiny white shorts. The shorts especially were soaked with slick, and he put them through the wash, day dreaming about the last few hours. Whatever had come over the two of them had worked. He knew he should have gotten rid of Wing, that had been the perfect chance, but he couldn’t bear the thought of a night like that never happening again.  
When they clothes were done he returned to his mother's suite, placed the folded clothes on a chair and sat down on the bed beside Wing. He yawned, shifted, and laid his head beside Lucian's knee. His full lips were split and chapped, his skin covered in bruises, but still he looked like an angel. He ran his fingers through soft blond hair, moving back to pet his pillowy feathers before slipping away, smitten, making sure to open the sky light on his way out.  
To say their behavior became habitual would have been a gross understatement.


	3. Chapter 3

Up in his mother's suite, Lucian was playing with fire. It was getting to the point where he was bringing Wing in every night, sending out attack after attack just to draw him out into the open. The little dove was Lucian's new addiction, he thought of little else, and every moment they spent together brought them closer somehow. There was never much conversation, and Wing always fought him at the beginning, but by the end Lucian always found himself perched on the edge of the bed, the hero's head in his lap, stroking those wispy, white wings until morning. It was a dangerous habit, who'd ever heard of a demon in love? Things like that never ended well and Lucian knew he should end it. A nagging fear in the back of his mind urged him to get the job done, follow his father's instructions and finish Wing off. If Lucifer found out about this affair he was worse than dead, but when Lucian gazed at that pretty face, seeing it nestled against his thigh in the morning sunlight, he couldn't do it.  
Lucian loved to hurt him, they shared that pleasure, but in spite of his sadistic nature he knew he could never bring himself to do anything to permanently harm him.  
Wing was precious to him, he couldn't deny it anymore, and when the omega began to stir, Lucian almost stayed. Why shouldn't they talk? Their interactions up until then had been purely physical, and though he knew Wing enjoyed their time together Lucian never really had asked him for consent. He'd let the demon in him rule, and that worked for them to a point, but he was beginning to crave more. He thought about his parents, and how his mother had fled when she'd learned of their true nature but Wing... He already knew. Lucian rubbed a feather between his thumb and fingers, heart skipping in his chest at the soft sigh that followed. He was familiar with Wing's sleeping patterns, he'd be waking up now any minute, and as much as he wanted to stay he just couldn't. He dissolved into smoke, slipping without a trace beneath the door and down the stairs. When he reformed he was in his own room, leaning his back against the door with a tightness in his chest he couldn't explain.  
His double life was getting harder.  
Lucian was spending a lot of time in the reading chamber. In the light of day it was very different, the walls were lined with books and there were plush chairs all around. It was hard to imagine it was the same space he occupied with The Solar Wing, it seemed much bigger, much emptier in the dark. Even surrounded by the thick volumes he's clung to his whole life, he felt restless. His mind was always on The Solar Wing, and he found himself reading more romance, more poetry, beautiful things that woke up the human in him, reminding him warmly of his childhood and of the time where his mother had loved him. She used to read him these things all the time, back when he had big brown eyes and skin to match, no horns protruding from his forehead. He'd been so small when she'd started reading to him, but it went on until he was nearly grown. Whenever he read of love, he'd face the bittersweet memory of his mother.   
Thoughts of Wing, however, overpowered the melancholy reminder of his childhood. He found himself acting like a little school child, he would know, he was the only one in the tower who had attended a school, and though his siblings lacked his humanity they did not entirely lack intelligence. They were beginning to take notice, but Lucian couldn't stop. Every day he poured his feelings out on paper, reading romance novels and writing poetry about blue skies and sun.  
Nose deep in a pile of paper Lucian let his thoughts drift, images in his mind guiding his pencil across the lines until suddenly a noise jarred him from his daydream, leaving his spine rigid with fear.  
There was a pounding on the door to his chamber, a violent sizzling signaling the destruction of the wards he had protecting it. Only once force was strong enough to combat his power, and Lucian felt bile rise in his throat. This could not be good.  
Before he could think, the door blasted off of its hinges and flew across the room, crashing into a shelf and sending books flying. _"LUCIAN!"_  
"F-father," He squeaked, voice cracking in his haste to get out of the line of fire. All around him things were moving, lifting into the air, he knew he was one wrong word away from being hit with something. He wouldn’t die, Lucian was immortal, but he was no stranger to pain.  
_"I TOLD YOU TO TAKE CARE OF HIM! NOT PLAY HOUSE WITH HIM!"_  
"But Father, I-"  
"You _released_ him," Lucifer spat. "Not once but _over_ and _over_ and over again! You treat him like your little pet, then set him loose on your brothers and sisters!"  
"He's only trying to protect his home," Lucian blurted. "I watch him every day! He means no harm to anyone, Father, he only fights to defend!"  
"Do you think I care about his city?" Lucifer snapped. "Have you forgotten our plans?"  
Unfamiliar images flooded his mind like memories. He grunted in discomfort, seeing dark skies and cities with rivers stained red. Everything was ruined, no trace of human life anywhere, demons prowled the streets like smoke consuming everything in their paths. There were corpses everywhere, all shriveled and dry. The visions pained him so bad that he slid to the floor, curled up on himself and glaring towards his father. "Why?" He panted. "What good could come of this sort of destruction?"  
"I'll win," His father hissed. "Do you think I like ruling over hell? Having people run from me and my kind in terror, always pushing us back down to the flames?"  
Lucian gulped. He'd never once joined his father down to the underworld. Because he was born in the mortal world, he would be unable to pass through. His siblings, however, came to and from freely, all of them having been bred down in his father's castle. "We don't have to fight them. We can coexist."  
His father disagreed.  
Lucian didn't remember what happened in the hours following the blow he received from his father. He remembered pain, and at some point registered movement, but when he opened his eyes again he was almost sick with dizziness. He couldn't see a thing, the world around him was completely blurred and anything farther than a foot or two away was just a mess of color. The sudden change made his head pound, and with the recent injury there was a wave of nausea to follow. Lucian was cold, he was wet, and he felt like he was going to be sick. He put his head between his knees, rubbing his brow with both hands when he noticed something. He patted his head again, just to be sure, and felt his heart stop. His hair was curled and his horns were gone. Blinking through the blurriness, Lucian held both hands in front of his face and wiggled his fingers. Surely enough, his claws were missing too and instead of the dull gray skin he'd grown accustomed to, his complexion was now a rich brown, resembling his mother like he had as a kid.  
Lucian was human again.  
His father had stripped him of all of his powers. Even in his youth he hadn't been this powerless, and he could feel his panic rising. He didn't even know where he was, and to top it all off he was nearly blind. For the first time in his life, Lucian feared death but then a familiar chime perked his ears. The clock tower's ringing rattled his bones, the noise so loud he thought he'd go deaf. He could only assume he was beside the tower, there was no other explanation. He counted the chimes as his head spun. _One... Two... Three... Four...  
_ Lucian waited, breath caught in his throat, but the bell had silenced. Four chimes. _Four chimes!_  
It was four in the morning.  
Before he could react to this the sound of wings graced his ears and he saw a blob of blue and white land directly in front of him. He looked up and his heart jumped into his throat.  
He may have been a blur but he knew his little dove when he saw him.  
"What... Happened to you?" Wing gasped, kneeling down beside him. "I've never seen you around here before. What's your name? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"  
"You don't recognize me?" Lucian blurted.  
This seemed to puzzle Wing. "I'm sorry, I don't. Have we met?"  
"I don't look... familiar? At all?"  
Lucian knew he was human now, but his facial features were more or less the same. He felt a tiny bit of warmth bloom in his chest as he resisted the urge to laugh at the clueless tone of Wing's voice. "I'm sorry, but no. Will you tell me your name?"  
"It's Lucian," He said fondly.  
He couldn't be sure with his eyes in this state, but he almost thought Wing was blushing. "Alright. Lucian. Here, come with me, I'll take you to the hospital."  
"I'm... alright," Lucian said when Wing offered him a hand, but when he tried to stand on his own he felt pain all over, as if his father had flown him to the center of the city and dropped him to the ground. Honestly, he wouldn't have been surprised. A lot of his bones felt broken. He barked out a laugh, the dizziness growing more prominent all the while. "Or maybe I'm not," He admitted.  
"Shit, you poor guy, you're probably going into shock." Wing crouched down, slinging Lucian's arm over his shoulders and helping him stand. "Stay awake," Wing soothed him. "Try and keep your eyes open okay? Talk to me. Where did you come from?"  
"I... I don't know," He fibbed.  
Wing paused. "You can't remember anything?"  
"Nope," He insisted, sticking to the lie. He didn't know what stopped him from telling the truth. Maybe he didn't want to wind up like his father. Maybe, if Lucian was mortal, he'd have a real chance with Wing, a chance to be his mate, not just his nemesis. "I can't see either."  
"I'll take you to my mother," Wing said firmly. "She's a nurse, she'll help you."  
He responded with a tired nod, and even though Lucian desperately wanted to close his eyes and rest, Wing kept talking, the soft, smooth sound of his voice keeping Lucian's head above water. He found himself touching the omega's wings, stroking hiss soft feathers with a fond expression. This time he was sure Wing was blushing. He flashed a sleepy smile, and in no time they'd reached a quaint little house. It looked like something out of a fairy tale. Wing led him inside where an older woman sat reading in a chair, she looked up from the pages and visibly jumped, hand flying to her chest as if she were attempting to steady her own heartbeat. _"AUGUSTUS MAXWELL DAY IT IS FOUR IN THE MORNING!"_ She hissed _._ "Please explain to me WHY you would bring a bleeding, dripping Alpha into our home instead of the HOSPITAL?"  
Lucian lifted his head a bit, one thing sticking in his mind. He smiled. So, Augustus was his name.  
"Mom he has nowhere to go, he has no memory," Augustus whined. "Hospitals need names, and insurance, and records and-"  
"Alright!" She shushed him. "Do you want to wake up your sisters?"  
Augustus bit his lip and his mother sighed. "Put him on the couch, Gus, I’ll take a look at him."  
Gus nodded and brought Lucian over to the living room, helping him lay down and taking his hand. "You're gonna be okay," Augustus said.  
Lucian squeezed his hand, resting his head and letting out a shaky breath. More than his vision was started to fog, and he could feel himself getting close to passing out again. The last thing he registered was Gus's mother appearing at his side, opening up his clothes and whistling low. She didn't look hopeful.  
When Lucian opened his eyes again he felt very... off kilter.  
He still couldn't see, and though he didn't feel any pain he did feel _something._ His thoughts were jumbled and his head felt light. It was hard to move and when he tried, he fell right back down again, grunting as his face was engulfed by a sea of soft pillows.  
"He's awake! Mom! _MOM!"_  
Lucian looked towards Gus's voice, but before he could find him the woman from the night before crossed his path, pulling something off of a table and pushing them over his eyes. Glasses. Suddenly, the world was clear. "That solves that problem," She snorted. "I'm Gwen, sweetheart. You'd better lie back down, you're on a lot of pain medicine."  
"My mother wore glasses," He mumbled, toying with the frames.  
Gus was at his side in a flash. "You remember your mother?" He asked excitedly.  
"Not really," Lucian lied quickly, but his voice trailed off as something else caught his attention. Gus looked... different, somehow. His costume was gone, leaving him in a plain white shirt and a pair of furry looking pants. There was one thing, though, that was bothering him. "Your wings," Lucian grunted. "Where...?"  
"Oh," Gus chirped. "Hang on, look!"  
The omega lifted up his arms and wriggled out of his shirt, earning himself an eye roll from his mother and a very attentive gaze from Lucian. He turned around, showing his back and arms where a set of familiar looking white markings decorated his skin. "See?" Gus said. "Wings! They melt into my back like this when I'm not using them. I can bring them back out whenever I want to."  
Lucian's lips curved up into a smile. "Can you bring them out now?"  
Gus's face lit up, but before anything could happen Gwen jabbed the omega's bare stomach, sending him stumbling backwards. "Not in the living room you don't, not after last time," She said sternly. "Now put your shirt in before you poke someone's eye out."  
_"Mom!"_  
"I'm just saying."  
With a grumpy expression, Gus put his clothes back on and stuck his tongue out of his mouth. It was a very different face than Lucian knew, worlds away from the cross eyes, fucked silly face Lucian was used to seeing when his tongue lolled out that way. He laughed, and both Gwen and Gus looked towards him and smiled. The two looked nothing alike, but they smiled the same way. "You'll be okay now," Gwen told him. "You've got some broken bones and a boat load of bruises, but you'll live. It's gonna be bed rest for a while."  
"Bed rest..." He repeated, stifling a yawn.  
"That'll be the morphine," Gwen snorted.  
"He can stay with us, can't he Mom?"  
"Of course my little sunspot," Gwen cooed, squeezing Gus's cheeks. "Now let him sleep."  
Lucian got the feeling that Gwen had left the room, but when he turned his head he saw Gus curled up in the armchair, eyes fixed on him. Gus smiled and gave him a dopey wave. Lucian was just barely able to wave back before the medicine brought him back under, wrapping him in the comforting arms of sleep.


End file.
